


16岁的夏日傍晚，没有故事发生

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 一个男孩的夏天。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	16岁的夏日傍晚，没有故事发生

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：未成年。年龄差。诱奸。OOC。dirty talk。暴力。以及其他我不记得的雷点。

叔叔 x 16岁小米开来  
米开来站在家门前，才发现自己忘了带钥匙。  
这可有点麻烦，父母之前正收拾行李，此刻大概已经出发去看望姑妈，大概两天之后才能回家。更要命的是，在路上的时候，米开来就觉得自己有点饿了。  
盛夏时节，热风吹得人心烦气躁，树影在头顶摇晃着，眼前晃过一片斑驳。蝉鸣单调地响着，像几千万只永不疲倦的机械钟。米开来气恼地踢了踢房门，一屁股坐在门前的台阶上，却引出了邻居叔叔的询问。  
面对父亲的朋友，米开来丝毫没有隐瞒，将前因后果如实相告。他冲过去，半蹲下来，趴在半人高的篱笆墙边，可怜巴巴地看着叔叔。  
“叔叔，您收留我两天吧……”  
对方没怎么犹豫就同意了。米开来兴奋地跳起来，毫不介意一边膝盖蹭上了泥土，随手拍了拍，就顺着篱笆翻了过来。  
“叔叔您最好啦！”  
他扑过去抱了抱中年男人，就一阵风似的冲进房间里去了，全然没有注意到男人逐渐暗沉的目光。  
男人从冰箱里端出了一块甜腻的奶油蛋糕，摆到茶几上，白瓷碟子撞到茶色玻璃上，发出清脆的声响。米开来丢下怀里的几本书，往前挪过去，捏起小叉子，沾了点奶油，由舌尖卷进口中。男人挨着他坐下，故作亲密地搂住男孩略显瘦弱的肩膀。  
“米开来，喜欢小蛋糕吗？”  
男孩用不锈钢的勺子切下一小块蛋糕送进嘴里，听到男人的话，便咬住勺子，乖巧地点着头。  
“唔……喜欢小蛋糕，也喜欢叔叔！”  
男人满意地揉了揉米开来的头顶，棕色的发丝柔顺地被压伏下去。  
“那给我吃一块蛋糕？”  
男孩立刻吐出小勺，又意识到凹陷的一面刚被自己舔过，眼睛不大好意思地转了转，想去拿新勺子，却被男人按住了。  
“用这个勺就行。”  
男孩害羞地抿了抿唇，切了一块喂给中年男人，还不忘用一只手接在下面，以免半路翻车。男人则借机又坐得更近，几乎将米开来的上半身都搂在怀里了。  
在男人靠过来的瞬间，米开来不由得僵住了。在叔叔粗壮的手臂搂过来之前，身上轻微的烟草气味已经先一步宣告了对方的成年男性身份。男孩现在正是发育的年纪，第二性征带来了种种陌生的欲望，而两人间的暧昧的接触更让他不由得想起身体的变化，和那些充满喘息与汗水的梦。  
他轻轻吞咽着唾液，扭过头去看和善的邻居，某种连他自己也说不清的、若有似无的揣测生长出来，像奶猫的爪子似的，一下一下挠他的心尖。是他想多了吗？可叔叔是父亲信任的朋友，两家人还一起度过了上一个圣诞节。  
没等米开来想明白，叔叔已经吃掉了勺子里的蛋糕。白色的奶油被嘴唇刮进嘴里，银色的勺子几乎过于干净了，让男孩想到自己刚才是怎么舔去那甜蜜的滋味。  
男人却像丝毫未曾察觉到米开来的心思似的，拍了拍他的手臂。或许是夏天过于炎热的缘故，男人手心里很快就沁出了汗，灼人的温度包裹住少年纤弱的臂膀，令人心底发颤。  
“又长高了吧？总觉得还是个小孩儿呢。开始交女朋友了吗？”  
中年男人随口问着，上下打量着米开来。少年的唇上已经覆了一层柔软的深色绒毛，于是他伸出手，粗糙的指尖抚过鼻尖下的阴影，若有似无地蹭着男孩的唇线。  
“还没有……”  
米开来嗫喏着，倒也没有躲开。叔叔明明只是提了几个常见的问题，可他总觉得，语句之下潜藏着他读不懂的暗示，哪怕只是想想，也使人不安得很。但是，又有一种莫名的力量将男孩牢牢按在了沙发上，动弹不得，或许是尊敬，或许是畏惧，又或者是崇拜。他看不清，又觉得不必去深想。  
“是吗……”  
男人笑了笑，手掌向下滑动，搂住米开来的腰，掌心贴在男孩的肚子上，随着呼吸而上下起伏。  
米开来的注意力几乎全放在叔叔的手上了。对方所触碰的位置本不是什么敏感带，在他更小的时候，叔叔也这样抱过他。可少年人的身体此时却过分的敏感，只觉得游移的手指似乎更加灼热，而窗外的蝉鸣更是吵得人心浮气躁。  
还没等他说什么，男人捏了捏他肚子上的软肉，催促道：“把这点蛋糕吃完吧，你不是饿了？”  
米开来不大好意思地垂下眼睛，盯着剩下的大半块蛋糕看了看，却放下勺子，转而捏住蛋糕上一颗新鲜的草莓，递到唇边，轻轻咬了下去。  
男人简直错不开眼了。他看着艳红的果汁染湿了米开来可爱的嘴唇，粉嫩的舌尖轻轻扫过下唇，莹白的牙齿咀嚼着柔软多汁的果肉，简直不像是吃掉水果，而是对他做色情的邀请。可米开来自己还浑然不觉，只是贪婪地品味着口腔中弥散开的清甜。  
于是男人的手掌再次向下挪动，已经贴上了小腹。米开来意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，轻轻合起双腿，宽松的短裤贴在膝盖上方，卡其色的布料更衬得双腿瘦弱而白嫩。他不大自在地往后坐了坐，想躲开男人的手，却误打误撞地靠上对方的胸膛，流露出投怀送抱的意味。  
“……叔叔？”  
中年男人无视了米开来的躲避，宽厚的手掌在少年小腹处揉捏起来，属于成年男性的热力似乎直穿透了短裤和内裤，贴住体毛疏淡的皮肤。男孩忐忑起来，下意识地扭动一下，双手局促地放在膝盖上。  
“你的阿姨也出差了，你这两天可以和我睡在一起，小时候你还很爱缠着我，”男人解释了妻子的去向，尾指碰了碰少年的下体，话音一转，“还真是长大了，这就硬了？”  
米开来听着男人说话，只觉得句句都是暗示，可又抓不住丁点儿的痕迹。他惶然地抬起头，却身子一歪，被男人完全抱在了怀里，轻微的汗气无孔不入似的，将他浸透了，原本抗拒的话语也被憋在喉咙里，转瞬间便消弭于无形。  
“还要吃草莓吗？”  
男人说着，动作不带半点儿商量的意思，直接从手边的果盘里拿过一颗草莓，递到男孩唇边。米开来明知继续听从对方的指令会让局面更加失控，却不知道该怎么拒绝，只好凑过去咬住，一点一点啃咬起来。果肉在口腔中被嚼碎、碾压成糜，还没等他咽下去，男人便掰过他的脸，直接吻了上去。  
此前，米开来从没有想过，自己的初吻会裹挟着草莓的果香，会在一个盛夏的傍晚，这样仓促地献给父亲的朋友、他的邻居叔叔。  
男人的亲吻粗鲁极了，舌尖急躁地撬开牙齿，闯入口腔，果糜被翻搅得更加细碎，流进喉咙里，清甜的香气弥散开来，不断混进暧昧的气息，变得更加混沌，一丝还没有来得及咽下的果汁顺着嘴角滴落，在少年仰起的脸上勾勒出似哭似笑的弧线。  
“叔叔……不行……”  
可爱的少年握住男人的手臂，却无法挣脱这有力的钳制，舌头徒劳地抵挡对方侵略性的舔吻，却更像是生涩的欲拒还迎。男人在他口中肆无忌惮地磨蹭够了，才放过几乎喘不上气的男孩，手掌顺着衬衫下摆摸进去，揉弄起细嫩的皮肉。  
“怎么，我的小男孩还没和人接吻过？让叔叔教你吧。”  
米开来本能地想要拒绝。可还没等他说出话，男人就含住他薄薄的耳骨吮吸起来，手掌拢住柔软的胸肉揉捏起来，一边贴着耳道吐出更加淫秽的言辞。  
“这样不是很舒服吗？只是和叔叔亲嘴，你就硬了，还有更舒服的事呢，只要你听话，叔叔会疼你的……”  
米开来当然知道他的邻居叔叔会做什么。他不是对性一无所知的小孩，尽管还有些懵懂，可他知道男人是要和他性交，或者按同学中故作粗俗的口吻那样来说，是要操他。如果更过分一点，可能还要强迫他口交。  
叔叔的孩子都和他一边大了，可他甚至还没牵过女孩子的手呢……这么想着，少年有些委屈，扭过身体，把侧脸埋进男人的胸口。  
但是，叔叔又一直对他那么好，会偷偷给他塞一颗糖果，会带他去游乐场，给他买冰淇淋。虽然表现得不大情愿，可男孩的确在亲吻中尝到了甜头，青涩又敏感的身体也被撩拨起来。他脑子里闪过破碎的画面，记得几个男生聚在一起偷偷看过的色情视频里，纤瘦的男孩被压在身下时，也会露出痛苦又愉悦的表情，发出令人面红耳赤的呻吟。在那天夜里，米开来做了一个难以启齿的梦。  
想到还要和男人一起度过整个周末，米开来有些害怕起来。  
“叔叔，真的会很舒服吗……我怕疼……”  
“当然会舒服的，乖孩子，我们试试就知道了……”  
男人几乎没指望米开来会真的听话，可一向调皮的男孩这一次却意外地乖顺，期期艾艾地伸出手臂，勾住了他的脖子。  
“叔叔……去床上好吗？”  
米开来被男人抱进了卧室。  
他表现得格外顺从，柔软轻盈的身体缩进男人怀里，双腿随男人步行而不住摇晃着，像一只名贵的宠物猫，正窝在主人的怀里听凭摆布。  
虽然叔叔已经对他作出种种保证，钻进他衣服里的手更是把小男孩摸得快要喘不过气了，可米开来还是害怕。  
他从来没有想过会真的和人做爱。他才16岁，还是个孩子，就算学着其他同学那样偷偷抽烟，也会被父亲训斥。可现在，他已经被男人放在了卧室的双人床上。他躺在原地，一动都不敢动，而中年男子则站在床边宽衣解带，裆部隆起可观的形状。  
少年下意识闭上了眼睛，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩起来了。当然，他知道自己这时候该逃跑，该想着报警，该努力保护自己。可叔叔温柔的抚摸动摇了他的坚持，而且他自己明明也同意了。如果他那时候拒绝，或许叔叔就会让他走。  
他又能走去哪里呢？  
米开来紧张地屏住呼吸，眼睛稍微睁开一条缝，看着叔叔从抽屉里找出一管尚未撕开塑料薄膜的润滑剂。  
“叔叔……我还是好害怕……”  
男孩夹了夹腿，忍不住在浅灰色的床单上轻轻扭动起来。他就像是一只被放进标本盒的昆虫，全然无力抵抗即将到来的命运。男人坐上了床，床垫顺着重力凹陷下去。结实的手掌握住了男孩的腰，暗示性地捏了捏。  
“来，让叔叔给你脱衣服。”  
米开来温顺地跪坐起来，两手放在膝盖上。衬衫早已从短裤下抽了出来，此刻，男人一一解着身前的塑料纽扣，将衣领自少年圆润的肩头剥下。他的鞋子也被扔到了地上，灰色的长袜包裹着小腿，脚踝处堆起褶皱，与短裤之间尚留有一段赤裸的皮肤作为过渡。  
他的叔叔表情温和而认真，仿佛他们接下来不是要上床，而只不过是带着米开来去游泳。米开来更小一些的时候，叔叔也常常这样帮任性的小男孩脱掉衣服，换上泳裤，套个花色鲜艳的充气游泳圈，扎进后院的游泳池里玩水。  
此刻，浮现于米开来脑海的记忆令他感到无比刺眼。  
米开来要比同龄人更瘦一些。16岁的少年还未褪去一身的稚气，上身的皮肤因少见阳光而格外白皙，胸腹柔软而平坦，只有小腹略微鼓起些许，软绵绵的肚子被腰带勒住，腰带之外生着两三根栗色的耻毛，只是被肤色衬得显眼起来。  
可怜的男孩都不知道该把手放到哪里，可怜兮兮地举在半空中，又看着男人去解自己的腰带，将卡其色的短裤连同款式土气的平角内裤一同扒了下来。  
在男人的温柔撩拨之下，男孩秀气的阴茎已经充血半勃，在双腿之间稍微抬起头，仿佛渴求着进一步的爱抚。下腹丛生的耻毛颜色更浅淡些，又很稀疏，打着卷，熨帖地向下聚集。叔叔没有急于作出进一步的动作，这反而令米开来愈发局促起来，呼吸的节奏也不断加快，瘦削的胸部起伏着，像一只迷途的雏鸟。  
“叔叔……”  
米开来嗫喏着，仰头去看他的邻居叔叔。男人亲了亲他的鼻尖，伸手去够润滑剂，拆了包装，拧开盖子，挤出淡蓝色的半透明液体。少年慌乱地往后缩了缩，却被男人拉住脚踝，拽倒在床上。  
“跑什么？叔叔不会弄疼你的。”  
一根短粗的手指已经迫不及待地蹭上他的后穴，微凉的润滑剂被涂抹在穴口位置，指尖轻轻顶开紧闭的入口。男孩惊喘了一声，压抑着逃跑的冲动，不安地蜷起脚趾，别过头去。  
倒在床上，米开来几乎不认识他的邻居叔叔了。在仰躺视角下，男人身体的发福之态纤毫毕现，腹部堆起油腻的脂肪，络腮的胡须黑白斑驳，颈纹日益鲜艳。粗长的阴茎颜色暗沉，根部被男孩的下体遮挡，看起来淫秽又可怖。  
男人的手指还在他身体内进出。少年的姿态足够温顺、放松，第二根手指也顺利地挤进紧窄的后穴。更多的润滑剂被送进肠道深处，微凉的液体渐渐被捂热，带来轻微的刺激感。两根手指在穴道内张开，为少年的身体做扩张。  
米开来心底的恐慌积累愈甚。平日和蔼可亲的叔叔在他眼中变得陌生，他忍不住去回忆男人摸进他衣服的手，汗湿的掌心触感依然过分清晰，几乎像是黏在他身上的某种异形生物，令人烦躁、恶心。  
这时，男人找到了他的敏感点，安抚地按揉起来。少年本能地惊呼出声，紧紧夹住了腿。  
然而，这孱弱的反抗很快被制止了。男人仅靠一只手就拦开了并拢的双膝，几乎是恶狠狠地将两条腿分开，圆润的膝头被捏出指痕。两根手指加快速度抽送起来，过量的润滑液被挤进少年的后穴，随着两指的不断操弄而发出咕啾的色情水声，男孩的阴茎也完全勃起了，顶端不时吐出一点前液，顺着笔直的硬物滴落，滑入耻毛。米开来被下体发出的声音羞得掩住了耳朵，连颈子和前胸都泛起了可爱的粉色。他咬着嘴唇，蓦地撑起身体，试图逃跑。  
“叔叔……叔叔，我不要了……不想……啊……”  
男人以一记耳光制止了少年的抵抗。已经做到了这个地步，再做多余的温情伪装已经没有必要。于是，这一层情愿的假面也被掀开，暴露出赤裸裸的欲望。  
“老实点，让叔叔疼你。”  
男人抽出手指，压上了米开来的身体，双手紧紧攥住少年细瘦的腿弯，阴茎缓慢地顶入纯洁的肉体。  
在扩张的过程中，男人刻意只用了两根手指，免得破坏了处子的乐趣，此刻占据这具身体时，便被米开来紧紧地夹住了。肠壁的褶皱不住蠕动着，想要抵抗入侵的异物，然而在男人的可以压制与挺入下，反倒更像是欲求不满的吮吸。男孩在挨了打的时候便哭了出来，眼圈红红的，像只兔子似的，自以为凶狠地瞪着男人，却反倒显得可怜。男人满足地叹息一声，想要亲吻他的男孩，米开来却狠狠地扭过了头，作出无声的拒绝。  
这些许的微弱挣扎完全没有对男人产生影响，甚至为心底孳生的施虐欲望提供了借口。中年男人利用身体的重量便轻而易举地压制住少年的全部挣扎，沉重而壮硕的身躯压得米开来几乎喘不过气来。虽然身量渐长，可他终究不过是个十六岁的孩子，慌乱之下，除了力道柔弱的捶打挣扎之外，全无反抗之力。  
“叔叔，不要……好疼，求您……”  
男孩努力地咬住嘴唇，才不至于哭得太过分，可词句尾音的轻微颤抖与句中凌乱的间断已经出卖了他的惊惶。男人丝毫没有顾及他的身体是否能够承受，便紧紧搂着怀中瘦弱的少年身体抽送起来，阴茎一下下蹭过前列腺，又快又狠地挤进腔穴深处，米开来无法在占有的动作下得到任何快感，只觉得后穴愈发酸胀，钝痛如同一个过度充气的气球，自下腹处不断膨胀起来，几乎要炸裂开来。  
他的邻居叔叔没有告诉他，男人间的性事会这样疼痛，更没有如同承诺得那样，会让他舒服。对方只是紧箍住双臂，几乎要把他揉进怀里，又狠狠地操他，在他身上宣告着对初次性爱的主权。对方的嘴唇流连于纤细的颈子与单薄的胸部，自喉结向下侧方吮吻，不断留下更多吻痕，烟草气味与男人身上的汗味也同样入侵着每一寸皮肤与毛孔，似乎刻意要在男孩体内留下挥之不去的烙印。  
太过分了……  
男孩委屈巴巴地想着，咬住了自己的手指。男人依然压在他身上耸动着腰胯，眼泪在摇晃中顺着眼尾滑落，留下蜿蜒的水痕。尽管性事大半出于强迫，可肠道还是本能地习惯着阴茎的进出，变得放松下来，痛感渐趋麻木。这让米开来感到更加耻辱，仿佛他的身体正如同叔叔所期待的那样，学会打开自己，接受男人的侵犯。  
他明明不是那样的……  
牙齿衔住的手指被男人强行扯开，对方捏着米开来的两颊，强迫两瓣甜蜜的嘴唇分开。一条肥厚的舌头钻了进来，米开来想要咬下去，却被男人抢先制止了。  
“乖一点，我的米开来不是很喜欢被叔叔亲嘴巴吗？”  
男人的声音模糊得像连串的喘息，可米开来没办法反驳这个。他不期然地想起，就在进入这个房间之前，男人怎样强制地撬开他的嘴，而他又怎样温顺地、迷恋地投入进去。亲吻轻易地唤醒了潜藏在男孩身体里的情欲，尽管米开来一时还没有办法从性爱中尝到甜头，可他的双腿已经不再那么僵硬地夹着男人，徒劳地尝试阻止男人的动作，当男人放开他的面颊，他也没有咬下去，只是故作冷淡地张着嘴，以窃得男人舔吻口腔时产生的快感。  
中年男人比米开来更早察觉了肢体间的暗示。如果亲吻就能换来少年的顺从，他并不介意施加更多温柔。他揽着男孩的后腰改变姿势，跪得更高，舌尖熟练地搅动着少年温热的口腔，又顺着上颚反复舔吮，刺激可能存在的敏感带，双手也不再刻意禁锢着男孩的身体，而是抚揉起形状青涩的臀部。  
米开来原本只是消极地躺在那里，双腿被迫抬着，随男人挺腰而摇晃，此刻胸部以下突然完全悬空起来，腿弯便不自觉地夹紧了男人的腰，连两条手臂也缠上去，柔顺地搂住叔叔宽阔的肩背。他羞耻地低喘出声，升温的呼吸与男人的鼻息混在一处，更显得格外暧昧。  
“叔叔……叔叔……”  
他叫着那个熟悉又陌生的称呼，却没办法再理直气壮地说出拒绝的话，只是轻轻地扭动着，像是要躲开男人的入侵，又像是某种生疏的迎合。  
“怎么，叔叔把你操舒服了？”  
“没有……还、还没有……”  
少年难为情地哼叫起来，羞得简直想去咬男人的嘴唇。  
“乖孩子……叔叔这就让你舒服。”  
男人没有食言。或许是已经享受过处子的紧致身体的缘故，对方终于有耐心稍微犒赏可怜的小男孩了。  
揉捏臀肉的力道愈发温柔，也为米开来带来了更多快感。体腔内，阴茎不再只顾着进得更深，而是尝试着改变角度，试图寻找他的敏感点。事实上，那处突起的位置很浅，只要稍微注意照顾，少年哽咽的声音就变了调，变得更纤细、更绵软，仿佛心尖里飘落一根羽毛，又轻又痒。  
少年的灵魂像是悄然复活了。他的手指羞怯地蜷起，像奶猫缩回毫无攻击力的爪子，露出可爱的粉色肉垫，供人把玩。男人抱着他，刻意顶弄起前列腺，硬物将紧致的穴道完全填满了，冠状沟磨蹭着层层皱壁，米开来受了几下就软绵绵地哼叫起来，指尖紧紧捏着男人厚重的背脊，留下几处浅浅的红痕。  
“叔叔……请停下……不要……”  
男孩为自己所得到的快感而惶恐，却又暗自生出期待。男人施舍的些许温柔极具蛊惑意味，诱骗无辜的幼崽露出柔软的要害部位，去试探悖德的快乐。他嘴上说着拒绝的话，可身体已经与男人亲热起来，下意识地抬起后腰，将粗长的阴茎吞得更深。  
男人满意地拨弄着棕色的卷发，稍微撑起身体，不再结实地压制着少年的身体。正当米开来为此感到不安时，男人安抚地揉了揉他的头发，手伸下去抚弄起少年秀气的阴茎，又示意地挺了挺腰。  
“来，舔我的乳头。”  
米开来眨了眨眼睛，盯着男人褐色的乳尖看了一会儿，还是照做了。少年的身体扭动着，尽力蜷缩起来，柔嫩的舌头卷上去，贴着略显松弛的皮肤磨蹭，讨好地反复舔舐干瘪的乳粒，几乎忘记了呼吸，又被男人顶得敏感点，被迫挤出微弱的哭音。  
男人的身体像一粒空谷壳。  
这念头在他脑子里一闪而逝，带来悲哀又空洞的情绪。16岁的少年还不能完全理解这个，他想个小动物似的，似懂非懂地接受了它，又立刻将其抛在脑后，寻求来自叔叔手掌的欢愉。  
“叔叔……要摸……”  
米开来伸着舌头绕着圈舔过男人的乳晕，牙齿轻轻蹭过几处斑点，声音含混不清。他的性器被男人握在手里，小男孩忍不住迷乱地扭动腰胯，想要去蹭男人虎口的茧，却又被肠道里含着的阴茎钉住，挪动不开。  
“乖孩子……”男人奖励地蹭了蹭他的敏感点，手掌收紧了些，加快速度为少年抚弄起来，“喜欢吗？”  
米开来抿紧了嘴唇，不说话，只是双腿夹住了男人的腰。稚嫩的身体受不住男人熟练的触碰，下腹已经不住地轻颤起来，肌肉绷紧了，性器在男人的手里胀大，顶端溢出前液。  
“说话。”  
男人的手指轻轻按着马眼，手腕转动着，拇指将清液在钝圆的滑面上抹开。米开来怯怯地缩了缩脖子，闭住眼睛，缩回手来，挡住了自己的眼睛。  
“喜欢的……”  
“喜欢快一点，还是慢一点？”  
男人轻轻捏着胀大的柱体，放慢抽送的频率，变动角度，阴茎贴着他的敏感点蹭过去。接近高潮的连绵快感忽地和缓下来，少年不由得挤出一声哭叫，自暴自弃地蹬了蹬腿，央求地拉低了男人的肩膀，抻着脖子索吻。  
“喜欢快一点，喜欢叔叔快一点操我……”  
邻居叔叔允许他高潮了。当男人再次压下来，亲吻他的嘴唇，少年哭着射了出来，抱紧了侵犯他、占有他、却又为他带来第一次性的欢愉的男人。漂亮的蜜糖色眼眸失去焦距，眼底雾蒙蒙的，像画像里镶嵌了两颗名贵的宝石。  
男人宽容地允许他的男孩度过了第一次真正的性高潮，又抽出阴茎，将米开来摆成跪姿。  
第二次性事来得更加粗暴，男孩只觉得疲倦，脑子里昏沉沉的，甚至不记得叔叔什么时候射进了他的身体，只知道再次醒来的时候，天色已经暗了下来。微弱的光顺着门缝照了进来，他身下一片狼籍，稍微挪了挪腿，便觉得有什么液体从后穴中流到了床单上。  
没等他反应过来，那缕光突兀地伸展开，填满了整间卧室。他的邻居叔叔站在门口，穿着睡衣，若无其事地端着一盘炒蛋。  
“起来吃饭吧，米开来。”


End file.
